


Time's Fool

by snapeplissken



Series: ReKinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Quickie, REKinktober, leon/luis, re4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapeplissken/pseuds/snapeplissken
Summary: Leon and Luis find a moment of respite with each other. REKinktober prompt: praise kink.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera
Series: ReKinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Time's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am very behind and no I haven't posted my backlog yet, but here are the absolute best boys for one of my favourite kinks~
> 
> As always, unbetaed, haha.

Leon leaned against the door, gasping for breath. A low chuckle caught his attention, and he looked at his bright-eyed companion. 

“You did good out there, cowboy.” Leon swallowed thickly, smiling his assent. 

At least everyone was alive. For now.

Luis walked over, slipping his firearm away. The next thing Leon knew, cool, slender fingers were encompassing his face. He leaned into them subconsciously, eyes narrowing.

“I like it when you blush.” Luis leaned in, and Leon could feel his breath on his cheek now. “You look beautiful, my friend. Te ves hermosa.” Leon could feel the flush deepen, and his heart rate quicken. He stood still, transfixed, letting this near-stranger cradle his face and whisper sweetness into his ear. 

He abruptly thought of Ashley, but realised she was honestly quite safe where they had hidden her, out of sight and reach. She would need help coming down, and she wouldn't show herself to anyone but Leon. 

As if reading his mind, the dark-haired man smiling at him gently tutted. “Don't worry. We won't take long. But I would like to take my time with you later.” He leaned in and pressed a sharp kiss against Leon’s lips, who closed his eyes and sighed at the contact. Soon Luis’ hands were wandering, traveling down his chest, caressing his sides, and resting on his hips before making fast work of his pants.

“Your dick is as pretty as your face, baby.” Leon moaned, hanging his head a bit so that his bangs covered his face. He wasn't embarrassed (okay, maybe a little. That  _ was _ pretty cheesy.) but he just wasn't used to being complimented like this. He didn't even speak to the women he slept with like that. And the men… well, they were different.

Luis had wrapped a hand around Leon’s shaft; the coolness of his rings made the agent shiver. It was nice though.  _ Good _ .

Leon bit back a moan and leaned heavier against the door, tilting his head a bit. Luis took advantage of his exposed throat, kissing and lapping at all the sensitive points of it. His hand pleasuring Leon was slow, languid. Confident. Leon was fully hard now.

Sera nibbled an earlobe gently. “Eres increíble, mi amigo,” he whispered, his voice low and soothing. Leon bucked up into his hand, nearly whimpering. He reached out and snagged a handful of black hair, pulling Luis’ face up towards his. 

“Keep… keep talking,” he panted between needy kisses full of teeth. He felt Luis’ lips curve into a pleased smile. 

“Of course, my pet.” Leon bit his lip. “Mi excitas mucho, estás guapo.”

Leon moaned low in his throat, and thankfully Luis dropped down to his knees and licked him from the base to the head, swirling his tongue over the precum collecting there. “Encanto…Te necisito.” He murmured while looking up, before taking Leon in his mouth in full. 

With hands full of soft black hair, and a hot, hungry mouth literally sucking the life out of him, Leon knew he wouldn't last long. Luis was… well he was  _ amazing _ . Leon had never had anyone go down on him like this, jesus christ the Spaniard literally blew everyone that ever sucked Leon off away. 

“Luis…” Leon warned. His companion hummed some response, and took Leon to the root, wrapping his hands on the American’s hips.

Leon’s eyes rolled up, and his knees gave out as he came down Luis’ throat. 

_ Oh god he took it all. _

Leon was held up by Luis’ hands on him, leaning unsteadily on the door. The room was quiet, stuffy almost. All that could be heard was Leon's gasps for air as his heart hammered. 

“You were perfect, Leon. So good for me.” His voice was roughed and fucked out, and Leon slid down to the floor to kiss that mouth. He tasted himself, and kissed harder. 

Long fingers gently lifted his chin, pulling his face away. Leon stared at the other, breathless. He moved his hands down, stroking Luis’ erection through his pants, ready to do his best to return the favour. 

“Estoy loco por ti, but I’m afraid…” Luis stopped Leon, placing his hands over the other's, effective stilling them. “We have… more pressing needs.” Leon pressed with his thumb, watching Luis arch his back with awe. “Te deseo, but think of the poor girl.”

Leon sighed. He had him there. 

He drew his hands back, stood up and did up his pants again. His hands against his over-sensitive skin had him trembling, and he looked again at Luis, who was smiling at him with just the right hint of lust and pride. Leon’s heart stopped, and he faltered trying to think of what the feeling pressing into his chest was.

Just as the agent was about to turn and face the door, Luis stopped him. “Nene, dar mi un beso.” And then warm lips were on his again, and a tongue in his mouth. He relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the sweet clinging smell of cigarettes, and then, just as quickly as it appeared, the kiss ended and Leon's mouth was left bereft. 

Luis winked at him, and then pulled the door open, sauntering out. Leon smirked, and followed. 

They’d take their time later.


End file.
